


chocolate daisies.

by rivainitea



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: Arthur leaves some of the flowers he picked for William in camp while he goes out.Charles really likes flower pressing.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	chocolate daisies.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is for a friend's discord server :] enjoy !!

"Charles, you here?" Arthur made his presence known as he walked up to Charles' tent, hands on his belt, his cigarette's smoke slowly making its way through the flaps of the tent. Charles cleared his throat.

"I am. Something up?" He said, voice low, from inside the tent, not coming out just yet. He had just woken up and if he can avoid the sun blinding him, he will.

"Nothin' bad or serious. 's just wonderin' if you had seen a little uh, bundle'o flowers. Yellow with a dark brown center."

Charles stilled his breathing, his voice now at a normal tone. 

"Chocolate daisies?"

"Yeah, I think that's what they're called."

"You left it on one of the stools around the campfire?"

"Yeah! Yeah. So you did see 'em?"

He walked out of the tent, hair tied in a low ponytail, holding an unusually big book in one hand, the other scratching the back of his neck.

"I uh, yeah. I saw them."

"Where are they?"

"I might've pressed them."

Arthur dropped his cig on the grass casually and snuffed it out, not yet processing what was going on.

"Pressed them? Like, sat on them?"

Charles let out a hearty chuckle and well, it was contagious. Arthur couldn't help but feel his cheeks get warm and his lips give in into a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Pressed them like between the pages of a book," he explained by opening that weirdly big book he was holding, showing him the chocolate daisies, now flat and tied to the page with a string of tape, driving his point home, "not like sitting on them." He smiled before continuing, and then frowned slightly, "I'm sorry. Didn't know they were yours, should've asked first."

Arthur didn't mind at all. He found it very endearing, charming, curious. Both the flowers and Charles. Most things about Charles were endearing, and charming, and curious, soft, dreamy, etheral, eye-catching, inspiring, so on and so forth.

He just didn't get the point of... Of whatever Charles was doing.

"Ain't no thing, no worries. I can get some more later. I do have a, uh, a question, though."

"Yeah?" Charles looked at Arthur, redirectioning his attention towards him instead of the many many flowers he had pressed, smiling.

"Is that a hobby of yours? Just... Pressin' flowers and such?"

Charles felt his cheeks get warm, now matching Arthur's. He felt silly.

"Yeah, 'suppose so. It's not very common, I guess. Brings me some solitude."

Charles wanted to say it made him feel gentle. Something other than a man made to hurt. That was a talk for another time, another campfire night. 

There was silence between the two men, until Arthur lifted his fingers up to gently touch the pressed daisies, feeling their different texture now that they were flat.

"That's real beautiful, Charles."

"Is it?" He was ready to be judged. He didn't find himself being judged by Arthur often. 

" 'Course it is! I like the way they feel."

Charles beamed.

"So do I," He replied, trying to contain some of his excitement inside him, "It's uh-"

"It's a real funky texture!" Arthur giggled it out, touching it a bit more, more than curious now, "Mind showing me some more of those? Can I also do that with flowers?"

He had a feeling it wouldnt be the last time he would beam with excitement like this.


End file.
